


Girl, You Really Know How to Work

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Kink Meme, Teacher-Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Girl, You Really Know How to Work

"It's logical," she says as she spreads her legs wide on his desk, bracing her hands behind her. He's forgotten what his question was in the first place.

"Have you been seeing a lot of Commander Spock?" he asks instead. Her blush is his answer, and Pike smirks as he rubs her clit with his thumb, watching her head tilt back.

"Fuck me, Professor."

"Chris."

"All right, _Chris_," Uhura repeats with a broad grin. "Fuck me."

He smirks, just a little, and lines up, one hand at the small of her back as he breaches her in one hard thrust. "With pleasure."

She gasps and tilts her hips, slender legs coming to wrap around his waist. He lays her back on the desk, taking advantage of the position to fuck her deep and slow, long strokes that tease them both. "Fuck, Professor," she moans. He doesn't bother to correct her this time. "Faster," she gasps after a few minutes. "Faster... _damnit_." He obliges her, if only because it meets his own need. Shallower thrusts, quick, direct, his torso tilting forward to give her clit more stimulation. "Fuck, yeah," she moans, and he presses his teeth to her neck only because he's not sure a kiss would be appreciated. She hisses and presses up, energetically meeting his thrusts until she comes, clenching around his cock. He follows her with his face pressed to her chest, and he has to sink down into his chair when he's finished, catching his breath.

"Thank you, Professor," she says with a triumphant little grin, straightening her skirt and bending to give him a brief, chaste kiss. "That'll be all." And if he gapes a little at her ass as she waltzes out his door, well, who could blame him?


End file.
